Forum:About IomTools
Hi. I think that is a good tools the IomTools, but i have a problem. I run IomTools and i do extracting firmware. I choose the directory where is the firmware 1.8 and the folder where it's will put the modified firmware. OK. At this point i choose customize firmware and i choose the folder where it's put the modified firmware. ok. I make some modify about telnet, ftp, ctorrent etc etc, i click next and it's says me "ERROR TAR.EXE". Why? Where i be wrong? Excuse me, but i have do some test. It's give me the error only if i choose to install ctorrent. Why? Needed more information to find the cause of the error. It would be interesting to me that the operating system you have, if you have administrator rights on your account and if the program creates the subfolder Fs_Root_Add within the route chosen. The error only appears when you select tar.exe cTorrent install? If you choose to install FTP or web management console would not see the same error?Superberny 00:05, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I have just update new firmware. It's really OK. ftp server work like good as telnet. But the webserver does'nt work. If i type "http://192.168.1.10" thee is no reply and browser say me IMPOSSIBILE WIEW THE PAGE. Do you know why? Another question. It's possible insert user and pwd at ftp server? It's a shame too that i can't modify the firmware installing ctorrent. 192.168.1.10 is the ip of your ScreenPlay?Superberny 00:05, 29 May 2009 (UTC) yes, 192.168.1.10 is the ip of my sppHD. The error tar.exe appears only if i i choose to install ctorrent client. If i choose ftp, www etc... it's all right Hello everyone, I have to correct the problem, but I have not seen since I do not give that error. Please try it out and comment the results. http://www.box.net/shared/8ibgvymcc6 Attention: This version has not added anything, just fix the error when installing cTorrent.Superberny 09:33, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Oh YES. It's work fine. Thank you a lot!!! Now, when i add a torrent file and i submit, says me downloading but after few second says me this message "warn, get tracker's ip address failed". I have open the port 59332 on the router. Do you know whic'is the problem. Thanks you HI I used to have the same problem of "Warn ,get trackers Ip address failed". It is because of use of Fixed ip for your SPP Change it to DHCP & it should be ok.. Refer the warning added in the Ctorrent page today by JCoug --Rmbabu 15:23, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Ok, you say that the error is caused by ip fixed. But how i can set opening port on the router for spp if it's configured in DHCP? ciao Ok, i've read this http://screenplayprohd.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Ctorrent_Issue&t=20090608020804 and i have configured dns server in resolv.conf and now all right. THE PROBLEM WAS THAT IN SPP NET CONFIG THERE'ISNT A FIELD WHERE YOU CAN SET THE DNS SERVER, AND OF COURSE WITH DHCP THE DNS SERVER IS SET AUTOMATICALLY. Thanks_Enrico Ok, i've look that you turn off SPP the configuration about dns server is delete. So, i've try a set in my router the pre-assigned a ip addres. So, i've set my spp in dhcp and the router always assign the same ip addres at the device i think linked with mac-address. Now i think it's all right. Enrico ————————————— Hi, Where can i find the datainstaller.exe file described in the tutorial? (Broer) :Hi Broer, :The datainstaller.exe is in the firmware ZIP file that you download from Iomega. --JCoug 19:56, October 2, 2009 (UTC)